


Challenge Accepted

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also those booty shorts he wore recently, Bad Jokes, Come Swallowing, Hoseok is sort of a dick but thats okay?, Kihyun wants to die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blowjobs, Sass, Semi-Public Sex, Sweaty wonho cause reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Kihyun reall should learn to ignore when Hoseok taunts him.OrKihyun works out with Wonho and wants to die. His reward is a blowjob.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Guys im gonna say sorry in advance cause tbis is a very self satisfying one shot. Its full of really corny jokes and puns and sass. Also its mostly written to entertain my friend Jessie (she asked me to write this after a conversation we had) about Kihyun's new abs and how i thought about Kihyun and Wonho working out together and taunting one another to try and one up each other and being rewarded with blowjobs. and also to hurt my other friend Andi. She knows why. 
> 
> So enjoy~

Kihyun was _covered_ in a thin layer of sweat, his shirt sticking to his body in an uncomfortable way that made him regret his decision to do this.

And by _this_ he meant taking Hoseok up on his challenge to keep up with him during his workout.

“Come on Kihyunnie, we aren't done yet.” Hoseok said in that annoying taunting voice that honestly, made Kihyun want to smack him.

“Fuck off I'm dying.” Kihyun tried to sound off handed but failed due to the fact that he was panting like he had just run a marathon, instead of barely running three miles on the small indoor track at the gym.

“Mmmm maybe later if you're good and actually finish this workout with me.” Hoseok smirked as he ran past Kihyun _again._

Smug bastard.

“How are you still going?” Kihyun groaned from his spot on the ground, every muscle in his body protesting the slight shift of his head as he watched Hoseok. Hating him for being shirtless as Kihyun’s eyes trained on the single drop of sweat that rolled down the center of Hoseok’s back only to disappear below the band of his very _tight_ and _short_ running shorts.

“That's definitely not the first time you've said that!” Hoseok laughed, the sound emphasised by the _slap slap slap_ of his feet hitting the running track.

“I hate you!” Kihyun half yelled half groaned (seriously. He was dying.) as he forced his body to move and stand on slightly shaking legs.

“No you don't, stop lying.” Hoseok deadpanned as he came back around to where Kihyun was standing. “Come on, one more lap and I'll give you a reward.” Hoseok winked and smirked as he ran backwards (seriously, who did he think he was? Usain bolt?) his tongue poking the inside of his cheek in a lewd gesture.

“You're disgusting do you know that?” Kihyun sighed but stretched his arms over his head as he took a deep breath before slowly jogging up behind Hoseok.

“Yet here you are following after me anyways. What does that say about you?” Hoseok laughed, not even bothering to turn around.

“I'm doing it for the abs! You smug ass hole!” Kihyun said, still panting slightly as every inch of his body screamed and pleaded with him to stop. But he had a point to prove, if nothing else, to shut Hoseok up. If he hadn't  taunted him earlier Kihyun probably wouldn't have cared. Probably would have just stuck to his normal workout of one mile and some weight lifting, and ended it with some lunges (he wanted abs, but he also wanted to have a nice ass. Sue him.) but no. He let Hoseok's little _“aw it's okay Kihyunnie. Not everyone can keep up with me sometimes”_ during lunch get to him. He had been too quick to say _“don't be so full of yourself. Your workout isn't that hard ass hole.”_ (and yes, Hoseok had responded with a dumb pun but we aren't going to dignify it with a response.)

That was before the 30 minutes of weightlifting, followed by throwing that stupid medicine ball and ropes. FUCKING ROPES. What kind of useless person decided that picking up giant ropes and using them as jump ropes was a good idea? When would any ever EVER need that skill? Never, that’s when.

And honestly, he would have been fine if they had stopped there. But no, Hoseok then made Kihyun run three miles before he finally gave up.

But now he had to prove that smug ass hole of his boyfriend wrong. It wasn't even about the implied blowjob (okay maybe a little bit, but that's it) it was about his pride. And damn it, he was gonna prove him wrong.

So he ran the last lap, his lungs and legs protesting more and more with each step he took. A glare on his face as he watched Hoseok reach the end of the track and continue to stretch, one leg pulled up behind him with that stupid smirk on his face. (Kihyun had the strong urge to smack him. Which was a pretty normal thing for him, just much stronger in this moment.)

“Come on cutie, you can do it!” Hoseok said in what was probably meant to be a cute encouraging way, but somehow managed to make it sound taunting.

“I'm going to actually smack you do you know that?” Kihyun wheezed out as he reached the end of the track where Hoseok was standing, his body bending over at the waist as he braced his hands on his knees. “I hate you so much right now you don't even know.”

“No you don't you love me and you know it.” Kihyun didn't even have to look up to see the smirk on Hoseok's face, he could hear it well enough.

“And I'm pretty sure you won't hate me after i give you your reward.” Hoseok smirked, his hands reaching for Kihyun's chin to raise his head up.

“You can't be serious, i don't even think it's physically possible for me to get a boner right now.” Kihyun groaned, his breathing still coming harshly.

“Well, I take that as a personal challenge Kihyunnie.” Hoseok half whispered as he brought his face closer to Kihyun's, that wild look of lust mixed with a hint of teasing flashing in his eyes before he pressed his lips to Kihyun's.

Hoseok was quick to swallow the moan that tried to escape Kihyun's throat as he forced his body into an upright position, his arms securing themselves around Kihyun's waist to hold him up as Hoseok nipped at his lips.

Kihyun's immediate reaction to the new lack of oxygen was to hold tightly to Hoseok's sweaty shoulders. A breathless moan bubbling in his chest as Hoseok lightly sucked on Kihyun's tongue. Only pulling away when he was thoroughly satisfied with the sounds Kihyun was making.

Hoseok rolled his hips against Kihyun's and watched how his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes go unfocused.

“Christ Hoseok are we really going to do this here?” Kihyun said around his shaking breaths as Hoseok slowly palmed him through the front of his shorts.

“Where else would you suggest we do _this.”_ Kihyun sucked in a sharp painful breath as Hoseok squeezed his now half hard cock in his hand, applying just the right amount of _too much_ and _not enough_ all at once. “There's no one here, not this late at night.” Hoseok leaned forward to whisper into Kihyun's ear, his tongue teasing the shell before licking a stripe down his sweaty neck and settling at the base of Kihyun's throat where he proceeded to suck at the skin, his hand still lightly wrapped around his dick as Kihyun squirmed beneath him. Not even aware of that fact that they were moving backwards towards the wall until Kihyun's back hit it and he let out a strangled sound.

“Ah - Hoseok wait what if-” Kihyun struggles to speak as Hoseok decided to move his mouth across his neck to his Adam's apple, where he bite gently before adding another little mark, just for his own satisfaction.

“Shhhh Kihyunnie,” Hoseok murmured against his skin, his hand flexing to add emphasis to his words, “ _no one is coming but you.”_

 _“_ Oh my god why do I even like you i swear-” Kihyun was cut off again as Hoseok slipped his hand under the elastic band of his shorts and into his boxers to roughly stroke up his now almost fully hard cock.

“You're so hard for me Kihyun-ah. Knew you could do it.” Hoseok said in that annoying deep voice of his as he stroked Kihyun, his head falling back onto to hit the wall with a dull _thud._

“Fuck, Hoseokie _please.”_ Kihyun half whined as Hoseok pressed his thumb into his slit, smearing the pre cum that was already leaking out to make the glide of his hand smoother.

“Please what Kihyun? Come on, use your words for me.”

“Don't be a tease you ass hole.” Kihyun panted, his breathing still erratic as Hoseok teased him.

Kihyun's hips bucked up into Hoseok's hold, his whine muffled by Hoseok's mouth.

  
Hoseok pulled back with a smile before dropping down to his knees, his hands swifly ridding Kihyun of his shorts and boxers in one pull before lickong a teasing stripe along one side of Kihyun's dick, base to tip. His lips slipping down over Kihyun's dick without hesitation, as his eyes flutter closed almost out of reflex. He sunk down until his nose was pressed against Kihyun's skin and hummed with satisfaction as Kihyun grabbed at his hair, tugging gently as he breathed out.

Kihyun shiftted on his feet, breath shuddering out of him with a low groan. One hand calmping down on Hoseok's shoulders like he wanted to thrust up into Hoseok's throat, and Hoseok almost wanted him to. He had never done that before (not successfully, at least), and the thought of it scared him almost as much as it turned him on.

  
Hoseok sucked hard as he pulled back and off Kihyun's dick with a loud pop, a string of saliva and precum hanging between his lips to the tip of Kihyun's dick.

Hoseok took satisfaction in the rapid rise and fall of Kihyun's chest and he tried to control himself from losing his composure. His teeth digging into his bottom lip to hold back his moans.

“Come on Kihyun, let me hear you.”

He leaned in to suck at the head of Kihyun's dick, catching the precome beading at his tip with his tongue.

  
"Oh, fuck, Hoseok—" Kihyun mutters.   
  
Hoseok sucked  Kihyun's dick back into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head as he listened to the noises Kihyun was making, quiet and bitten off, and works his tongue over Kihyun's sensitive spots. Kihyun's moans got a little louder, and Hoseok felt satisfaction curl up his spine. He let saliva flood his mouth as he went back down, pulling back and sucking hard because it sounded wet and filthy, and they both like it better when it's a little dirty.   
  
Kihyun tightened his fingers in Hoseok's hair as Hoseok took more of his dick. Hoseok felt the head bump against the back of his throat; tears beading at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked hard to clear his fuzzy vision. Hoseok sucked hard, tongue flicking and rubbing as he drew back to breathe. He peered up at Kihyun through his fringe, and couldn't help the moan he let out when he saw Kihyun staring so fixedly at his stretched lips.   
  
"Yeah," Kihyun murmured, brushing Hoseok's hair back from his forehead. "Fuck— please—"

Hoseok went back to bobbing his head, sucking hard and twisting his fingers around whatever isn't in his mouth, his small, involuntary moans muffled around Kihyun's dick. He pulled off when Kihyun was about to come and pulled Kihyun's hands free from his hair.

“Huh- Hoseok _please. More.”_ Kihyun's voice comes out broken as Hoseok slips his hand up the front of his shirt, fingers brushing the sensitive skin as Kihyun's muscles clenched. A choked out moan leaving his lips as Hoseok's fingers brushed over his nipples and pinched just hard enough to hurt a little bit before Hoseok englufed Kihyun to the back of his throat. 

Hoseok's throat clenched hard around the tip of Kihyun's cock as he pinched his sensitive nipple repeatedly. His other hand coming up to squeeze Kihyun's ball gently and massege them while he worked his head up and down. 

And that's what finally sent Kihyun over the edge, his legs giving out as he came down Hoseok's throat. A broken whine leaving his mouth as Hoseok continued to suck at his now over sensitive tip before releasing him, a very satisfied smirk on his face as Kihyun slid down the wall.

Hoseok wrapped his arm around his waist to make sure he didn't fall and Kihyun fought the urge to kick him in the face for his smug look.

“Good job, i can't feel my legs loser.” Kihyun breathed harshly as Hoseok pulled his boxers and shorts back up his hips.

“Aw, what happened to _ah, Hoseok more. Please.”_ Hoseok said in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

“I do NOT sound like that you jerk.” Kihyun pushed at Hoseok's shoulders and tried to stand, only to feel his legs turn into jelly as he slid back down the wall with a soft _thud_ as his ass hit the floor. “I hate you. Carry me, this is all your fault you beast.” Kihyun half sighed, but could keep the small smirk off of his face.

“Wow, demanding aren't you.” Hoseok gave him a fake exasperated look before turning around and crouching.

Kihyun groaned, his muscles even more sore than they were before, as he wrapped his arms and legs around Hoseok before he stood back up. Hoseok's hands gripped at Kihyun's ass from behind as he made his way to the doors to head back to the dorms.

“You're the one who couldn't keep his hands and mouth to himself.” Kihyun sighed as he settled in against Hoseok's back, his eyes drooping closed.

He could feel Hoseok laugh as he tighted his grip around Hoseok's neck, ignoring the urge to maybe choke him for torturing him.

“So, you wanna join me again tomorrow?” Hoseok gives Kihyun's ass a little squeeze but his only response is a mumbled “hell no” as Kihyun falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Congrats for surviving this shit show. Comments and kudos are treasured


End file.
